ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Max Thieriot
|birth_name = Maximillion Drake Thieriot|birth_place = Los Altos Hills, California, U.S.|religion = Christian|nationality = American|ethnicity = Danish, Dutch Jews, English, French Jews, German, Irish, Northern Irish, Norwegian, Scottish|occupation(s) = |years_active = 2004–present|spouse = |children = Beaux Thieriot|relatives = * Michael Stutes }}|parents = George Thieriot Bridgit Snyder}} Maximillion Drake "Max" Thieriot (born October 14, 1988) is an American actor who made his acting debut in the 2004 adventure comedy film Catch That Kid. He has since appeared in the action comedy The Pacifier (2005), the mystery comedy Nancy Drew (2007), the sci-fi tale Jumper (2008), the supernatural horror My Soul to Take (2010), the erotic thriller Chloe (2010), the drama Disconnect (2012), the psychological horror-thriller House at the End of the Street (2012), and the action-thriller Point Break (2015). Thieriot currently stars as Dylan Massett in the A&E drama-thriller television series Bates Motel. In 2015, he appeared as John Coffee "Jack" Hays in the History Channel miniseries Texas Rising. Early life Thieriot was born in Los Altos Hills, California, the son of Bridgit (née Snyder) and George Cameron Thieriot. He has one sister, Frankie, and one brother, Aidan. He was raised in the small town of Occidental in Sonoma County, California. Thieriot was educated at the Sonoma Country Day School in Santa Rosa, California for middle school, and went on to attend El Molino High School in Forestville, California, from which he graduated in 2006. Thieriot's ancestors once owned the San Francisco Chronicle. His great-great-grandfather, M. H. de Young, who was of Dutch Jewish descent, co-founded the paper with his brother Charles de Young, and his relatives, Charles and Richard Thieriot, were the editors and publishers of the paper. Thieriot's paternal grandparents, Ferdinand and Frances Thieriot, died in the sinking of the [[SS Andrea Doria|SS Andrea Doria]] in 1956. Career Thieriot was signed to talent manager Don Gibble after taking his improvisation class. He modeled for Gap and appeared in two short films, before being cast in his first feature film role, 2004's adventure film Catch That Kid, alongside Kristen Stewart and Corbin Bleu. He was subsequently cast in 2005's action comedy film The Pacifier, playing one of the family members protected by a Navy Seal played by Vin Diesel. He was nominated for the Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a Feature Film – Supporting Young Actor for his role. Thieriot appeared in the drama The Astronaut Farmer, released on February 23, 2007, as well as in the feature film version of Nancy Drew, released on June 15, 2007. In 2008, he played a younger version of Hayden Christensen's lead character in Jumper (co-starring with Rachel Bilson and, for the second time, Kristen Stewart. That same year, he appeared in Kit Kittredge: An American Girl, for which he won the Young Artist Award Best Performance in a Feature Film – Young Ensemble Cast with his co-stars. In 2009, Thieriot co-starred in the erotic thriller Chloe, theatrically released by Sony Pictures Classics on March 26, 2010. Chloe enjoyed commercial success and became director Atom Egoyan's biggest ever box office earner. The following year, he appeared in Wes Craven's horror film My Soul to Take, replacing Dennis Hopper's son Henry Lee Hopper in the cast. Thieriot portrayed the film's main character Adam "Bug" Hellerman, who is one of seven characters chosen to die. In 2011, he starred in the independent comedy The Family Tree, alongside Dermot Mulroney and Britt Robertson, and had the lead role in the drama film Foreverland, starring opposite Juliette Lewis. Thieriot then co-starred with Jennifer Lawrence in the Mark Tonderai-directed psychological horror-thriller House at the End of the Street, which was released to commercial success in 2012. That same year, he starred in the drama film Disconnect. In 2013, Thieriot joined the main cast of the drama-thriller Bates Motel alongside Vera Farmiga and Freddie Highmore. The show has received positive reviews. In 2015, he starred in the History Channel event miniseries Texas Rising as John "Jack" Hays, a captain of the Texas Rangers, and appeared in the remake of the action-thriller film Point Break. Personal life In 2012, Thieriot became engaged to Lexi Murphy, his girlfriend of seven years. He proposed during a trip to the Caribbean, where the pair met as teenagers. On June 1, 2013, they were married in Arizona. The couple announced they had welcomed their first child, a boy named Beaux Thieriot, in late December 2015. Through his sister Frankie's marriage, Thieriot is the brother-in-law of former Philadelphia Phillies baseball pitcher Michael Stutes. As well as being an actor, Thieriot is also a vintner. He, along with childhood friends Christopher Strieter and Myles Lawrence-Briggs, owns vineyards in his hometown of Occidental and distributes wine through their label Senses. In the third season of Bates Motel, the main characters can be seen drinking Senses during a family-dinner scene. Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations References External links * * Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from California Category:Male actors of German descent Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American winemakers Category:People from Los Altos Hills, California Category:People from Occidental, California Category:American people of Danish descent Category:American people of Dutch-Jewish descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of French-Jewish descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Northern Irish descent Category:American people of Norwegian descent Category:American people of Scottish descent